


Good Vibes Only

by pandanyan



Category: NEWS (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Vibrators, washing machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandanyan/pseuds/pandanyan
Summary: It all started during that one location shoot for News na Futari. The start of Shige’s little...fascination as he would call it.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Good Vibes Only

**Author's Note:**

> It's still July 11th in some parts of the world so Happy Birthday Shige! This was stuck in my drafts for a while and I'm not really writing fic anymore, but I thought just for today, let's give Shige all the love! <3 
> 
> *Note that I started writing this before we were in a pandemic so for this fic just pretend it doesn't exist! (Or idk, there's no real set time frame when this fic takes place so I leave that to you~)

It all started during that one location shoot for News na Futari. The start of Shige’s little... _fascination_ as he would call it. 

He was interviewing a female racer and while he had the utmost respect for her field and for more women to take part in these male-dominated industries, he would be lying if he didn’t say getting to sit in the actual race car was the highlight of his visit. His eyes visibly lit up when he heard he’d get the chance, and there he was squeezed in all snugly in the seat. 

Once the engine revved up, he felt _something_. It coursed through his body and particularly triggered a few sensitive spots. He tentatively pressed the gas pedal a little more and there it was “Oh…” His eyebrows raised once he felt that special vibration. 

He didn’t dwell on the thought for too long, it took him back to when he used to ride his motorbike around town with Koyama pressed up against his back. It was a sudden peak to his excitement again but of course, it didn’t last long. 

He wrapped up his day and forgot about the whole ordeal once he reached home. 

He wasn’t reminded of this fascination until he was called out by a few friends to a spontaneous trip to FujiQ highlands. After a quick check on his schedule for the day, Shige shrugged and agreed to tag along, he hadn’t been out in days and he needed a little sunlight and fresh air once in a while. 

He wasn’t afraid of heights at all, so he was the best guinea pig among his small circle of friends to drag around and try all the thrill rides and roller coasters. No matter how dangerous or high the ride looked, Shige was game for anything so he didn’t think much of it once he was strapped in on one of the newer roller coaster rides they had just launched. 

It wasn’t until they were finally gaining some momentum and a certain vibration began to shake his whole being.

“ _Oh.”_

The carriage he was in shook and sped up just as they made a few corners and Shige was _feeling it_ course through him and make his extremities tingle. 

Once the roller coaster came crashing down from a particularly high peak, the ‘climax’ of the ride, Shige was praying to every God he knew that his friend next to him didn’t notice his scream that was most definitely more than what it was. If his friends did notice it, they were being respectfully quiet about it but there was no way Shige could hide the red flush of warmth that was spreading on his cheeks once they got off the ride. 

He brushed it off for the rest of the day but at night once he was alone with his thoughts, Shige thought back on those instances where he definitely felt something. A strong tingling in his bones that shook his core. 

It wasn’t as if he was sexually deprived or anything, it’s just that he was getting older and getting off wasn’t the only thing that ran through his head anymore, if it ever did. His body never reacted that strongly before and it was like a new wave of excitement for him to explore. 

Feeling a pang of guilt at that last thought, through what he believed was sheer telepathy, Koyama’s name flashed on his phone. “Fucking empath…” He mumbled before answering the phone. 

“Hey,” He immediately knew that longing tone in Koyama’s voice and hearing it brought a small smile to his face. “..can I come over tonight?” 

Shige chuckled warmly at the obvious lonely whine hanging off the other man’s sentence, “I’m thinking of doing some laundry later but yeah sure.” 

Koyama squealed in joy with the prospects of being able to help with housework and promised to be over in a bit. Shige sighed in relief. If there was any sexual frustration in him left at least Koyama would be around...he shuddered at even thinking that thought and decided to jump into the shower for a bit before the other man arrived. 

It was fifteen minutes later that Shige opened the door for Koyama. The taller man hummed as he passed Shige to take off his shoes, “You smell nice!” 

“If that’s your way of bribing me to cook dinner you really didn’t have to.” Shige snorted and Koyama nudged him on his way in, “You know what I mean! Don’t be a grouch and take a compliment for once.” 

They spent the rest of the evening idling around, Koyama lazed around on Shige’s sofa, checking his phone periodically while binge-watching the latest series on Netflix. Shige made them both a quick dinner which they both ate in comfortable silence. 

Koyama’s presence soothed him and he soon forgot his whole vibration ordeal. That was until it was time to do the laundry. 

He left Koyama to his shows and checked on the washing machine. It was currently on the spin cycle so he thought he’d leave it alone until it was done. Just as he was about to leave, the familiar hum of the machine drew his eyes back to it. 

He cautiously placed his palm on the top and had a full-body tremble as he felt the vibrations coming from the machine. 

Shige gulped, this was definitely doing things to him and he was really feeling bothered by it. He wanted to find out what was so special about these vibrations that just piqued his curiosity, and he really wanted this out of the way right now so he could move on. 

Nodding to himself he carefully looked over his shoulder, Koyama was right _there_ in his living room and the adrenaline from that alone made him tingle all over. 

Luckily he despite how high-tech his home was, his washing machine was pretty old-fashioned in the sense that the spin cycle made a lot of noise in his kitchen. It was loud enough to mask the slight thunk sound Shige made when he hoisted himself on top of the machine. 

He bit his lower lip as he spread his legs, positioning his crotch right where the device vibrated the most. It was too much and yet it was everything he had been craving for these past few days. 

He moved his hips slightly and had to bite his fist to stop from moaning out loud. It felt so good and there was no way he could prolong the pleasure because just as suddenly as he started his whole body shuddered in orgasm. 

He rode out his high and coincidentally enough, the spin-cycle began to slow down and whir to a stop. 

“Shige?” Koyama’s voice calling out from the living room shook him again, “Is everything okay?” 

Cursing himself for taking too long, he rubbed his hands over his face a few times before coming out to face Koyama. It was embarrassing as hell because he obviously needed to change his pants and most probably another shower, but Koyama’s seen him at his worse, this was probably nothing to him. 

“Sh-- _Oh.._ ” Koyama met him halfway as he nearly bumped into Shige on his way out of the kitchen. 

Koyama took one look at him and the expression on his face quickly morphed into a fox-like smirk, “The spin cycle? Really, Shige?” 

Shige spluttered, “I can explain!” 

Now breaking out in full out shrieking laughter Koyama held onto Shige’s shoulders to steady himself. 

“I’m staying the night, and I’m all ears if you’re up for another round with an actual human being this time?” Koyama sounded all too wholesome for what he just said while tenderly brushing Shige’s sweat-soaked bangs away from his forehead. 

If Shige could be honest, this wasn’t even the most awkward post-coital conversation he’d had with Koyama. He felt a lot lighter after discussing it with another person. Especially since that person was Koyama, who would usually nod along in Shige’s arms as he rambled on and on. 

He knew Koyama was listening though when the other man sleepily chimed in that it would feel a lot better if Shige just bought a vibrator. 

As a writer and a 30 plus-year-old man, Shige definitely had a very colourful search history. And yet, doing research on what sort of vibrator he should purchase and the health and safety precautions to take while using one was still something very new to him.

Even when he was first exploring his sexuality as a young adult the idea of sex toys didn’t really appeal to him back then. This was something entirely new, and if he had to admit it, exciting. 

It wasn’t till a week later that Koyama came to his place once again, this time unannounced. He gave Shige a quick peck on his cheek before removing his shoes and unceremoniously taking him by the hand and dragging him into the bedroom. 

“I bought you some presents~!” Koyama said all too happily as they both sat on the bed and he dumped the contents of a paper shopping bag in between them 

Shige blinked at the three vibrators, of various sizes and _functions_ , that were innocently staring back up at him from the mattress. 

“You went out and _bought_ these?” He blinked owlishly at Koyama. 

“Stop acting like a teenager already, yes, I got them from a reputable store and these are the good quality kind so you don’t have to worry about anything getting stuck. Okay?” 

Shige huffed and fiddled with one to read its packaging, “I just didn’t see the appeal before…” 

Koyama giggled and leaned over to gently trail kisses along Shige’s jaw, “I’m actually a little excited. Can I do the honours?” He whispered cheekily while nibbling on Shige’s earlobe. 

Shige groaned, “You’ve used these before haven’t you.” 

“What do you think I do when you go on your deadline rushes?” The thought alone made Shige moan, allowing Koyama to take the vibrator from his hand and urge him to lay down. 

They undressed quickly, Koyama wasting no time to take the bottle of lube from the nightstand. Koyama paused, looking at the three vibrators before picking one, “I think you’ll like this one for starters.” 

Shige rolled his eyes and laughed into the kiss they shared realising Koyama had picked the purple one. Koyama twirled his tongue in Shige’s mouth and the anticipation alone from hearing the packaging being practically ripped open made him tingle all over. Koyama sucked and pulled Shige’s bottom lip with his teeth, smiling once Shige’s eyes fluttered open to look at him. 

“You know, seeing you this worked up drives me crazy...and a little jealous.” 

“Thanks for indulging me with this.” Shige mumbled into a kiss and felt Koyama’s smile grow, “Always.” 

Shige felt the familiar tremble in his skin when Koyama turned the vibrator on and it whirred to life. The smirk Koyama gave him only amplified his pleasure making him moan out without even being touched. 

He gasped as Koyama slowly brought the vibrator to his skin, the other man hushing him gently while putting only the slightest pressure along his abdomen, away from any tender spots. 

The good thing with trusting Koyama with this was that he was gentle. If Shige were left alone to it he’d probably rush in too fast and it would’ve been over before he could even process anything. 

Kissing Shige’s neck, Koyama slowly brought the vibrator upwards, gently circling a perky nipple. 

“ _Kei_!” Shige whined and moaned, his chest rising to feel more pressure. Koyama groaned at hearing his name and dropped down to lap at the other nipple. He hummed in pleasure feeling Shige’s desperate fingers weave through his hear and nonsensical words spilling from his mouth. 

He teased the other man’s nipples until his whining turned into desperate pleas and the buds turned a deep shade of red from overstimulation. Kissing the centre of his chest one last time Koyama went lower to wear Shige was already hard and leaking. 

Shige whimpered as he saw Koyama turn the vibrator off and set it aside. 

“Baby, trust me if I keep using this you probably won’t last that long. Let’s pace ourselves, okay?” Koyama cooed at him while lubing his fingers up.

Shige wordlessly nodding, thanking every deity he knew that at least Koyama was being thoughtful about this. 

When he felt the other man plunge two fingers in between his legs, in his lust-driven mind Shige could’ve sworn he wanted to marry Koyama there and then. His never-ending moans were swallowed by Koyama’s mouth as he steadily stretched and prepared Shige’s hole. 

Three fingers in, and when he could feel Shige tremble with need he quickly pulled them out. Shige’s breath came out in one loud moaned exhale as Koyama just smiled at him in awe.

“If it’s too much please tell me?” He gently pushed the hair away from Shige’s sweaty forehead and kissed him once more. 

Shige felt like he could scream and crawl all over the walls from the sheer anticipation he was feeling, his legs spread wide open and feeling the bumpy head of the vibrator press against his entrance. 

Feeling the intrusion of it going in was nothing new for him, it was almost familiar and he immediately knew why Koyama had chosen this one. He took deep breaths as Koyama steadily pushed it in and out getting used to the feel of it. 

“I’m gonna turn it on now,” Koyama whispered and captured Shige’s lips in another kiss as he flipped the switch. Shige’s scream was muffled by Koyama’s lips as he felt the low yet intense vibration deep within his core. 

Koyama had to hold his hips down with his free hand to prevent Shige from thrusting against the device. Shige whined at the overstimulation, it was like every nerve in his body was given utmost pleasure. 

Kissing Shige all over his face to calm him down, Koyama waited until his breaths were less panicked before quickening the pace of thrusting the vibrator inside him. 

Shige moaned out loud, not knowing what to do with himself or even say, his hands mindlessly grasping Koyama’s back and holding on for dear life as Koyama increased the intensity of the vibrations. 

“Oh God, Kei! That’s so good.” Shige moaned and gasped with every breath. Koyama groaned and rubbed himself against Shige’s thigh for some relief. The noises Shige was making was the most erotic he’d ever heard him. 

Suddenly Shige was lightly smacking his arm, trembling with need and shaking his head, “I can’t, no more, please...too much” He struggled to breathe and Koyama immediately flipped the switch off and gently pulled the device out, trying to ignore the pang in his chest at the longing whine Shige made at the lost. 

“Shh, baby, it’s okay. You’re okay. I’m here.” Koyama cooed and kiss him on the forehead as Shige tried to catch his breath. 

Shige gasped again once he felt Koyama’s erection bump against his hip, “I want you. Kei, please.” He whispered against his ear and Koyama groaned. 

He poured all his love into a soul-searing kiss as he squeezed Shige’s thighs urging his legs apart and fitting himself between them. They both moaned into the kiss as Koyama started to push in. 

They were both so worked up that it didn’t take Koyama long to work into a fast and hard rhythm, pounding relentlessly into Shige. Shige moaned and gasped with every thrust. He dug blunt nails into the flesh of Koyama’s back as he felt the other man’s hardness brush against his prostate. 

He was close, so close and just needed one last push towards the edge. His free hand clawed at the sheets and bumped into something, he grabbed it and this time it was Koyama’s turn to groan out loud. Pounding into him harder. 

Shige practically yelled with all the strength left in him when he turned on the vibrator pressed against his cock. Koyama moaned into his shoulder, “Ungh, Shige!” He was muttering his name over and over again as if he was the one on the receiving end of relentless thrusts. 

Koyama slipped his hand down their bodies to tighten Shige’s grip on the vibrator and move it along the other man’s hardness in a more steady rhythm with his thrusts. It wasn’t long before Shige’s whole body quaked in pleasure and he came in between them with a hoarse cry. 

That sound alone was enough to push Koyama over the edge as he shuddered and came hard inside Shige. 

Shige was nearly sobbing when he desperately tried to move his hand with the vibrator away, the device still pinned in between both of them and vibrating with full force against his oversensitive cock. 

Koyama came to his senses and quickly tossed the device aside, Shige almost whining at the loss of the sensation. “You okay?” His voice cracked as he held Shige’s face in his palms, gently brushing his flushed cheeks with both thumbs. 

Shige let out a deep breath and wordlessly nodded. His whole body felt exhausted in a good way and the amount of sweat that was cooling too quickly gave him a new kind of satisfaction. 

Koyama smiled at him and kissed his nose. He gingerly removed himself from Shige and left the bed. 

The next time Shige woke up it was to Koyama gently wiping his body down with a warm washcloth. When he was done, he bundled the both of them up under blankets and snuggled himself up against Shige’s side. “So? How was it?” 

Shige laughed, “I liked it, but I definitely prefer having you around than jerking off alone with one of these up my ass.” 

Koyama loved it when Shige was being blunt and honest. He grinned in satisfaction and snuggled underneath Shige’s chin, “Glad to hear that I don’t have to be jealous of another inanimate object.” 

Shige chuckled warmly and petted Koyama’s head who practically purred in response. “Next time, let’s rent a motorbike and ride around town again.” 

Koyama’s eyes flashed deviously up at Shige and they spent the rest of the night under the covers, speaking in hushed whispers of stories and fantasies only the two of them shared together. 


End file.
